


Surrounded by Thornes

by Clave King (Slytherinsaredope15)



Category: No Particular Fandom
Genre: Blood red roses, Boxing, F/M, Female Alpha, Quote: Through Dangers Untold and Hardships Unnumbered, Romantic Soulmates, Werewolves, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsaredope15/pseuds/Clave%20King
Summary: Love Is Like A Rose , So Beautiful But Can Be Painful To Touch . I really suck At summarys so I hope the quote catches your attention!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a story. There will probably be some plot holes but not to much . Please leave kind remarks and kudos . Updates will be slow because I have school so updates will likely be posted on weekends 😊

So I will be explaining the world I created. Please keep in mind that this is all fiction. * Female Alphas are very rare in the supernatural world * To have a human mate is not uncommon * Everyone in the pack has a role to play * First in command is Alpha * If the Alpha dies and has no siblings or heir the Beta will become Alpha * There is a supernatural hierarchy * There is a royal werewolf family and a royal Vampire family * Werewolves are immortal , therefore they do not age * The only thing that can kill or weaken a werewolf is silver * Vampires come in clans and werewolves come in packs * There are supernatural natural beings that don’t belong to a clan or pack due to unknown lineage *To mess with someones mate is a death sentence There are laws but I will list them in the next chapter . If you have any questions please comment down below.


	2. Laws Of The Supernatural World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just writing a the laws that are to be followed in the supernatural world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought it would be fun to show the laws of the supernatural world. If you have any further questions please comment down below !!!

Rule 1: If one is to attempt to dethrone The Crown ( Vampire or werewolf) they shall be executed immediately. Rule 2: If someone is to come to either castle uninvited they shall be punished accordingly . Rule 3: Certain creatures cannot leave either kingdom due to them being dangerous without the proper care ( ghosts, banshees, sirens , etc.). Rule 4 : No one is to travel to the mundane places of the world unless they have permission from the Royal Court Rule 5: If one of the kingdoms subjects is to turn rogue they must be apprehended immediately and taken to the Royal court to seek proper medication. Rule 6: Anyone umated is to stay away from mated creatures. Rule 7: No human unless they are a creatures mate is allowed to know about the supernatural world


	3. Q & A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to see what kind of questions you guys have for me before I publish an actual chapter. Plz comment down below 😊

Ask me anything you want!!! It doesn’t matter if it’s about the book or me 🙃


End file.
